Coconut is the fruit of the coconut palm. It is made up of a thick fibrous fruit coat known as husk, underneath lies the hard protective endocarp or shell (hereafter called shell). Lining the inside of the shell is a white endosperm or ‘coconut-meat’ (hereafter called Coconut-meat). The Coconut-meat of a matured nut is the most precious product and used in many ways. One of the challenges in using the Coconut-meat is the extraction of the Coconut-meat from inside the shell. Scraping the Coconut-meat is one of the ways to extract Coconut-meat lining the inside of a shell wherein the Coconut-meat is scraped out from inside the shell of a half coconut. This act is called scraping a coconut or scrape a coconut. For scraping a coconut, a reasonably matured coconut is de-husked (fiber removed) and made to two halves and each half is scraped.
The shape of a full coconut varies from elongated, oval to spherical in shape with variation in length and width. It is also not geometrically perfect elongation, oval or spherical in shape but only approximate with variations. For a half coconut the length and width varies across coconuts. For a half coconut the width/diameter of the cut face (or opening) also varies due to the variability of the width of coconuts. Due to this variability in shape, length and width, it is a challenge to create a scraping apparatus which uses less human intervention to scrape a coconut. Presently available coconut scrapers which scrape to extract Coconut-meat lining the inside of the shell of a half coconut are more manual in nature. A half coconut is held by hand and manipulated to move the Coconut-meat against a sharp serrated blade. This is manually intensive, poses risk of injury to hand, inconvenient and not very efficient.
In light of foregoing discussion it is desirable to have a coconut scraping apparatus which reduces manual intervention to the minimum, reduces risk of injury, convenient to use and increases efficiency.